How We Changed
by BakaRamenBowl
Summary: 16 year old Alfred F. Jones had it good until his parents were killed. Now he has to live with his half-brothers, and he's trying to find his place in his new school. But one day, the Russian kid and his sisters catch his eye. so what now? RussiAmerica
1. Chapter 1

Alfred F. Jones was a fairly happy child. He had a beautiful brunette mom, and an American-Hero, blond haired, blue eyed dad.  
Alfred was in many sports, had tons of adoring fans, and the best girlfriend in the world. He lived in a huge house with a huge yard, had tons of electronics, and often had his favorite food for dinner, which happened to be hamburgers. His mom and dad were really rich and famous, but he had always come first. Even if they were called to work, if he had something coming up, there they were. He had tons of friends, and he was the hero of the school. Being great at everything helps.  
But that all changed in less than an hour. Alfred was with his parents walking up to his school when gunshots rang out.  
Some asshole and his gang had decided to participate in a drive by shooting. Other families and students and teachers were screaming. Then Alfred felt a pain boring into his right shoulder, and the force pushed him to the ground. The bullet lodged itself into bone. He screamed in agony as the pain sent him swirling into a black oblivion.  
When he came to, he was still in agony, but the paramedics and cops had arrived. He felt hands moving him, And he used some unused reservoir of strength to look around. There were many injured around him, like his friend Jess. She had gotten shot twice in the leg. Some people were trying to help, while others were getting in the way. Then he noticed the ones that were lying still, his parents were among those.

As he was loaded into the ambulance, and as he was slipping into that welcome painless black he thought 'They must be dead...'  
-

An Angry voice woke him up. Bright lights and the pristine white walls of the hospital met his drowsy eyes, and he realized that the person yelling was speaking German? Yeah. That's what language he was yelling in.

Then the door slammed open, revealing an angry blond man with the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen.  
"Are you Alfred F. Jones?" the man asked, with only a slight German accent.  
"Yea. Wut's it to ya?" Alfred asked nervously in a southern-ish accent that was mixed into his usual one.  
"My name is Ludwig Wiellschmidt. I'm your parent's lawyer. I just checked you out of the hospital. Feliciano will help you get dressed." Ludwig said.  
Upon hearing his name being mentioned, an energetic Italian came bounding into the room.  
"Ve~! Aw... Bambino is hurt Ludwig!" Feliciano said after looking at Alfred.  
"Feliciano, help Mr. Jones get dressed." Ludwig said as he left the room.  
Feliciano gently helped Alfred into his clothes, and get his injured arm into a sling. All the while, Feliciano happily talked about random things.  
But Alfred was confused. Not by the Italian's bubbly personality, but by how the German had been acting.

He had seen Ludwig several times before, while Ludwig came over on legal business. He had never looked so broken before. So why was he so upset the first time they were introduced?

"All done Bambino! We don't want to keep Ludwig waiting!" Feliciano said, helping Alfred get up, while being careful of his arm.  
After a while of riding in a car with Ludwig and Feliciano, Alfred was ushered into a private jet.  
"Now, Mr. Jones, before we get to the first order of business, do you have any questions?" Ludwig asked, as the teenager looked out the window at the world below him. He had never been is an airplane before., But Ludwig had gotten his attention. He had two questions that he desperately needed to get answered. He went for the less serious one first.

"How come ya speak en'lish so well?" He asked in that weird mix of accents. Ludwig had obviously not been expecting that as a question.  
"I, uh..., minored in teaching English while I was in college." He said. "Anything else?"  
"Wut's goin' on?" Alfred asked. He asked the question that Ludwig had been expecting.  
"Alfred... I'm afraid that your parents are dead. I, uh..., Managed to keep the government from taking the house and land in order for me to have enough time to find their will." Ludwig explained, his eyes found a rather fascinating part of the carpet. Then he forced himself to look at the boy across from him.

"They're de-," He swallowed. "Dead?" His voice cracked an a tear rolled down his face and left a damp spot on his shirt.  
Ludwig nodded somberly, which brought more tears from Alfred.  
"Where are we going then?" He asked shakily. He was obviously fighting back the tears and to keep from going into hysterics.  
"Well...Apparently, your Father had children with another woman..." Ludwig coughed. "And since they are your only living relatives, you will be staying with them until everything is sorted out." Ludwig finished.

"okay..." Alfred said softly.  
"Ve~! Bambino, how old are you?" The Italian asked.  
"Sixteen..."  
"Huh? Nur ein baby!" The blond man exclaimed.  
"What?" Alfred asked not knowing any German.  
"Si! Povero Bambino!" The Italian said sadly, gently wrapping his arms around the boy.  
"I cant understand you!" Alfred yelled in frustration before giving up and curling up into a ball and sobbing.  
When they landed, Alfred had run out of tears and sobs, but he had the worst case of hiccups ever. And he kept hyper-ventilating.  
Ludwig and Feliciano were gentle with the kid as they ushered him into another car.  
An Albino looked over his shoulder as Feliciano and Alfred got into the back seat.  
"Bruder o' Meine, is that the junge?" He asked in a mix of German and heavily accented English.  
"Ja, Alfred Jones, this is meine bruder, Gilbert Wiellschmidt. Gil, this is Alfred F. Jones." Ludwig introduced. Gilbert nodded with a smile.  
"He looks... Geil." Gil said, not finding the english equivalent for the word. "Guten tag, Alfie. Ich heisse Gilbert. Ich bin ein genie und geil."  
Alfred gave Gil a weird look. "Um, Mr. Wiellschmidt, could you translate please?" the confused teen asked.

"Of course Mr. Jones. This idiot here just said 'good day, Alfie. My name is Gilbert. I am a genius and awesome.'"Ludwig translated.  
Gilbert turned to his brother and glared. His crimson eyes were giving Alfred the creeps.  
"Um, Mr. Wiellschmidt? Where are we?" Alfred asked, but at the same time, Gilbert started to drive off, yelling at Ludwig, who was yelling back.

"Alfred, we're in England. Your half-brothers are British. Well, one is. The other was born in Sealand and his mom asked if he could be a citizen."  
Feliciano explained "Oh. Okay..." Alfred said, acting like he understood every word the Italian said. But what he was really thinking was 'Where the hell is Sealand?'

Translations!

Nur ein baby! - Just a baby!

Povero Bambino! - Poor little boy!  
Bruder o' Meine, is that the junge? - Brother o' mine, is that the boy?  
Geil - awesome

-  
Author's Notes!

Yeah. i know that Alfred is out of character. he already has the obsession with hamburgers, and he's gonna get the obsession with heroes in the next chapter hopefully. i hope to update next week!

Auf Weidersehen, My sexy minions!


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur Kirkland was helping his 13 year old brother with his english homework when the doorbell rang.

"What now?" he exclaimed in frustration. Peter was NOT being very helpful. At ALL.

"I'll get it, Arthur!" Peter said, jumping to his feet before Arthur could react.

Alfred stood by Ludwig while Feliciano waited in the car with the creepy Prussian. They had arrived at about 7:00 PM. Alfred was surprised at how big

the house was. It wasn't as big as his house back home, but it was still rather large and it had a large yard and a apple tree.

"? Are ya sure they's 'xpectin' me?" Alfred asked, still using that strange accent.

"I called and notified them this afternoon." Ludwig replied.

Then the door flew open, and a blond kid in a sailor suit was standing there.

"May I help you?" The kid asked cheerfully.

"Is Arthur Kirkland around?" The blond lawyer asked the kid.

"ARTIE! IT'S FOR YOU!" The kid yelled into the house.

Arthur groaned as he got up to talk to whoever it was at the bloody door. As he turned the corner into the hallway, he groaned again. It was his

Father's Lawyer, Ludwig. Nothing good ever came the German's bloody presence.

"What do you want?" The British man asked rudely. then he noticed the kid next to the German.

He was only a few years older than Peter, and he was injured. But the most recognizable thing were the kids eyes. They were the same shade as his

and Peter's father.

"Who are you?" He asked the teen. Alfred jumped. He hadn't been expecting the question.

"Alfred Jones, sir..." He replied softly.

"Son of Donald Jones?" Arthur asked. He had never met his father's American kid. But Matthew Williams, His father's Canadian boy, had been living

with them for a while.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Alfred asked.

"Word gets around. Come in, Peter, make some tea for Alfred please." Arthur said. "Ludwig, come to the den with me." he finished, escorting the

German down the hall.

Peter dragged Alfred down the hall to the dining room. "So, you're the golden child?" Peter asked good-naturedly while serving Alfred his tea.

"What do you mean by that?" Alfred asked. This kid was really... Annoying...

"Well, I've lived with Artie since my mother died, and father hasn't visited since her funeral. Mattie's been living here for a little over 4 years,

cause his mom can't take care of him. Mentally unstable, ya know? He hasn't seen dad since his 10th birthday.

But You've had both parents for your whole life. You must be the favorite."

"Wait... How many kids does my dad have?" Alfred asked, slightly pissed, but MAJOR-LY confused.

"Four. There's me, then you, Matthew, and finally Peter." The eldest said upon entering the room suddenly, which caused Alfred to jump about 10 feet.

Then an earsplitting shriek was heard from up the stairs, followed by the sound of somebody running.

A blond boy, barely younger than Alfred, came flying down the stairs screaming something about a spider? At least, that's what Alfred could make out.

Arthur went up the stairs, sighing as though this happened every day. Suddenly, they heard Arthur yelp in shock. hen they heard what sounded like

someone killing the floor with a shovel for the fireplace. After a minute or two of that, Arthur came back.

"I don't blame you for being scared of that one Matthew. By the way, this is Alfred." He said patting Al's shoulder... the injured one.

"GAH! OW FUCK!" Alfred yelled, clutching the shirt over the wound. (A/N: NO HE DID NOT GET PAINKILLERS. owie owie.)

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot!" Arthur apologized sincerely.

"Alfred... As in Alfred Jones Alfred?" Mattie asked, recognition in his eyes.

"yup, the missing brother." Arthur said.

"The golden child." Peter added.

"The American." Mattie muttered.

"Well, sorry for being born." Alfred muttered darkly.

"Don't be. Dad's the one who couldn't keep it in his pants." The other siblings said in unison.

'Great. my parents die, I'm shipped to a different country, and I wish I could meet James Bond! He's an awesome hero! Like Spiderman! Wait, what

was I thinking about again?' He thought.

"Hey, Alfie, what do you want for dinner?" Pete asked.

"HAMBURGERS!" came the instant reply.

"Um okay? American night came early this week." Arthur said.

After dinner, Arthur showed Alfred to his new room. Alfie gazed sadly about, obviously missing his old room.

"Sorry that it's so empty Alfred. We'll make it more like home tomorrow." Arthur promised.

Arthur helped the boy into a pair of Mattie's pajamas. They fit perfectly. After helping the kid into bed, Arthur habitually tucked Alfred in.

As he was about to turn off the light and leave, Alfie spoke up.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Do you hate Dad?"

Arthur froze. He hadn't been expecting that one. He had no clue how to answer, so he tried putting the truth into words.

"Not exactly." He finally said. "Father is definatly not my favorite person in the world, but I don't hate him. I just... I guess I didn't know him

that well. And certainly not enough to hate him.

"Now get your rest. you have another day to live through tomorrow." Arthur finished. "Good night."

"Good night." Alfred said with a yawn. With that Arthur turned the light off and shut the door as he moved to the next brother's room.

Peter was reading a sailing magazine when Arthur entered. The boy looked up at his elder brother.

"Do you think Alfred will get used to his new life?" Peter asked.

"It'll take a while for him to stop hurting and accept it. But it'll get easier for him. He has us to help him through it. And besides,

that's how life works anyway.

"Now put the book away and go to sleep, Petey. Good night."

As he turned out the light and closed the door, he heard peter reply with "Good night."

He checked on Matthew, who was already laying down and tucked in, and waiting for Arthur to turn out the light.

"Bonne nuit." Matthew said sleepily. "Pauvre garçon. J'espère qu'il va aller mieux bientôt."

"What? You know i don't speak french." Arthur said, slightly irritated.

"I said: Poor boy. I hope he gets better soon." Mattie said. "Bonne nuit."

"Good night, Matthew." Arthur said with a smile, tuning out the light and closing the door.

He tripped down the hall on the way to his room, but he caught himself. To morrow, he had to get his brothers to school, sign Alfred up for school,

get to work, change Alfred's room so that its more of a room than a cell, etc.

The list went on and on as he got into pajamas.

As he turned off the over head light, he was really glad that he finished grading papers earlier. Right now, he just needed sleep.

Something big was gonna happen soon and he was going to need his rest. he could feel it in his bones.

Arthur just rolled over and turned off his bedside lamp.

The next thing he knew, he was out.

AUTHOR NOTES!

I know this came out early. i was so excited from getting 2 reveiws in just a couple of days. my others took a whole week at the soonest!

So, to The Fujoshi, and TheImmortalLegendaryPhoenix, thank you. hopefully, this chapter will not dissapoint you!

TRANSLATIONS!

sorry, there none this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan woke up, his older sister already up and moving around the small room they shared. He reached over a wall of pillows to wake up his little sister, Natalia. His elder sister, Katyusha, reached over and touched his shoulder.

"молодший брат, давай, прокинься! Школа збирається розпочати найближчим часом." Katyusha said.

"Да, да, я знаю, сестра." Ivan said, turning to the pillows again. "сестренка, проснись, или ... Я не буду давать вам утром обнять."

That woke up the youngest sibling. She was madly in love with her older brother, and he was terrified of her for some reason. so he never wanted to look at her, let alone touch her.

"Брат. Hug. Зараз." She said, sitting up suddonly. when she cleaned up, she was really rather pretty. But her suddon appearance startled Ivan, and made their elder sister scream. Her hair was floating in a huge silvery blond cloud, and ivan was sure that he did NOT want to know what the red stuff dried on her face was.

After calming the elder sister down, he reluctantly hugged the younger.

"Теперь одеться, мы опоздаем." He said, getting up and moving behind a curtain, where his basket of laundry was located. He could hear his sisters whispering, but, he wasnt paying attention to them. his thoughts were on Russia, and why Katyusha smuggled the three of them to England.

He loved his sisters, even if Natalia scared him shitless. But he was much more afraid of what would happen if...

Ivan shook his head. There was no time for him to think about that now.

Instead he put on his coat, and wrapped his scarf around his scarred neck.

When the siblings arrived at school, Ivan nodded to Katyusha, then turned to Natalia.

"Brother, will you walk me to class?" She asked softly in accented english, A blush dancing accross her cheeks.

"Okay. Come on Natalia." He said, leading her to the 9th grade classroom.

Upon their arrival to the room, They were greeted cheerfully by the younger Kirkland.

"Good morning, Natalia and Ivan!" Peter chirped. Natalia ignored him and walled past him like he wasnt even there. But Peter was nothing if he wasnt stubborn. He kept on chattering, like she was interested in every word he said. It was amusing, but he had class himself.

Katyusha was his Homeroom teacher, so she let his tardy slip.

There was also a blonde kid standing next to her. He looked alot like Matthieu, but with shorter hair and an injured shoulder.

"Class, we have a new student." Katyusha said, Her accent making the words sound strange. Then she turned to the boy. "Please introduce yourself."

He nodded quickly. "Hi! Im Alfred F. Jones. I love hamburgers, my favorite animal is the bald eagle, and my mom used to have roses, my hero was my dad... but..." He trailed off. His eyes filled with pain and sorrow, and he looked broken... kinda like ivan had been in Russia...

Ivan's eyes widened, which was rare. Now he was curious...

Matthieu ran up from his seat, and put a comforting arm around Alfred's shoulders. "I'm sorry... there has been a tragedy recently..." The shy canadian said.

That explains the similar looks, but what happened to his родителей?

The thought of parents made Ivan shudder. It brought back memories of Russia. His scars throbbed painfully.

TRANSLATIONS!

ukrainian *little brother, come on, wake up! School is gonna start soon.

Russian *yeah yeah, i know sister.

little sister, wake up, or... I wont give you a morning hug.

Belarussian *brother, hug, now.

Russian *now get dressed, we'll be late.

Russian *parents.

Author notes!

IMMA SOOOOOO SORRY!

I had a family issue that came up. It's resolved now.

And please dont judge my translations to harshly. I got them from google.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! chapter whatever it is!**

**This is the chapter where you get to see two of alfred's teachers.**

**AND! about the school system. I live in the beautiful state of washington. i have no clue how the school system works in england. im making this up as I go along.**

**Basically, the teachers switch and the students just sit there. the kids have two classes in a row, a 10 minute break, then another two classes, then lunch. then the last two.**

**homeroom is a half hour at the begining and end of the day.**

**And My Honor List! these are the people who earn my respect by reviewing! They get their names written in BOLD** _**and Italics, and**__** Underlined! Awesome huh?**_

_**1)sakerat. Thanks. you are awesome. i hope you enjoy.**_

**now that that's done, i may as well discaim hetalia, because as much as i wish i owned it, it turns out that i dont. **

**Shall we start now? Yes? WOOT! ONWARD WRITE! or read, whichever...**

Monsieur Francis came in to teach french. "Bonjour, la classe!" he said in a silky voice**.(A/N: You know francis would have a silky voice. and boxers... DONT. ASK.)**

"Monsieur Bonnefoy! Nous avons un nouvel élève!" Matthieu said, louder than his normal voice.

Alfred looked from his brother to his, French?, teacher. What were they saying? He couldnt even speak english correctly most of the time! He was however, very fluent in American.

Wait! he heard his name! were they talking about him? Matt said something, and The overdramatic teacher's eyes filled with tears, and he ran over to hug him.

"Pauvre bébé!" He sobbed and he crushed the air from Alfred's lungs. the class seemed to be smothering laughter at the sight of this.

But Alfred on the other hand, couldnt even cry out, a) because he was being smothered, and b) he was past that point in pain. He thought that he was gonna pass out from it. THE GODDAMNED FRENCHMAN WASNT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO HIS SHOULDER!

Too bad the man was an idiot, and deaf too, a deadly combination, because he wouldnt listen to anybody.

So for the entire hour, Al was stuck in the french teacher's embrace. He hated it. Worst Hour EVUR!

He was saved by the English teacher, who's large eyebrow twitched.

He walked over and hit Francis over the head with the buggest dictionary Al had ever seen.

"What _are_ you doing to my little brother?" he asked in a venomous voice. Even though his voice sounded like he would murder Francis later, his eyes told a different story. Alfred had _never_ seen that much love in one person's eyes before. So... Arthur was in love with Francis? Francis' eyes told the same tale, so he loved him too.

"I wasn't doing anything, mon petit lapin." Francis said, smiling broadly. Arthur's eyebrow twitched again and he bashed the ditionary into francis' skull for a second time.

"OWWW! Why would you do that?" He groaned as he picked himself off the ground.

"Don't you have some other students to harass?" Arthur asked cooly, crossing his arms.

"Fine, if you don't want me around... ill go." Francis pouted walking to the door.

Arthur waved. "Good bye."

And with that, Francis left, and Arthur turned to Alfred. "Are you okay?"

Alfred let out a sigh of releif. "Yeah." He looked into Arthur's eyes, and noticed that he was worried about something.

About halfway through the lesson, Alfred felt the call of nature.

"Arthur? Hey Arthur!" Alfred called waving his hand frantically.

Arthur sighed. Such an informal way of speaking to a teacher. And he was interrupting an important lesson on grammar, and semi-colons.** (A/N: Who knows how to properly use semi-colons these days? Could somebody explain them to me? Please?)**

"Yes Alfred?" He asked, turning from the chalkboard to look at his student slash brother.

"Where's the bathroom? I really hafta pee." Alfred asked, jumping around in his seat.

"I'll show him." Ivan said, standing up and drawing a gasp from the class and teacher.

"Ummm... okay, Ivan, you know my rules on the restroom..." Arthur said, barely collecting himself. Had his little brother pissed off the Russian already? Or... Had Ivan finally taken an interest in someone. He could honestly say that he didn't know which he would prefer.

_**TRANSLATIONS!**_

_**(they are from google. dont kill me.)**_

_**i bet you can figure out the french. But here it is anyways.**_

_**Francis: Hello class**_

_**Mattie: Mr. Bonnefoy! we have a new student!**_

_**Francis: Poor baby! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who tryed to explain semi-colins. i think i understand better.**

**WOW! My Honor list has gotton longer already!**

_**1) sakerat! You made my day again!**_

_**2) The Fojoshi! I hope your days are filled with joy!(cheesy i know, get over it.)**_

_**3) Whyntir! you gave me the simplest explination of semi-colins. and its the one ill prolly remember the most.**_

_**4) Klei! Woot!**_

_**5) Neko Matty! thanks!**_

_**6) Peirl! I like ice cream too! Thanks!**_

**I hope this chapter doesn't let you guys down!**

**Once again, i disclaim the almighty Hetalia and all the characters affeliated.**

"What are you looking at?" Alfred asked the tall Russian kid, looking straght into his eyes.

Ivan was slightly taken aback by the fact that Alfred chose to look him in the eyes. No one has dared that since he was in Russia.

But then again, he had never seen such beautiful blue eyes. Yes, he actually thought that. This was Ivan; he is rather creepy at times.

"What. Are. You. Looking. At?" Alfred asked again.

"Nothing." Ivan mumbled. He wanted to either bash the kid into a wall, or hug him and never let go. He didnt know why; he just did. these thoughts were stirring something.. a curiosity, inside of his chest.

As they continued walking back to the classroom, Alfred could feel the urge to look at Ivan. He happened to look at said russian through his eyelashes, just as Ivan looked back at him.

"What? Am I really that interesting?" Ivan asked coldly, his evil purple aura seeping out.

"Are you related to the Homeroom teacher?" Alfred blurted out without thinking.

for an idiot, he sure is smart., Ivan thought. "How did you?" "You have the same hair. And you have similar accents." Alfred interrupted.

"Oh." Ivan said. This boy was truely fascinating!

But Alfred had the urge to punch the russian in the face; But Heroes didn't randomly punch people in the face.

'when did I start thinking I was a hero?' Al thought.

As they entered the classroom, Al noticed the way everyone, even Arthur, Regarded the Russian fearfully.

'so... maybe he is a villian?' he thought. Until he was sure, he would bide his time... Like Obi-Wan Kenobi... or a ninja lord of DOOM! Either one worked.

Then after english, there was an assebly. Al sat next to a flamboyantly gay polish guy and a swiss kid who looked like he was gonna pull a sawed-off shotgun on someone. Needless to say, Alfred was _not_ comfortable.

The assembly was all like Blahblahblah, GPA, Blah, tests,blah, good job, etc. Alfred didn't pay too much attention. his mind was on a set of Amythist eyes that belonged to a certain russian.

Al couldn't concentrate on his next two classes, and the next thing he knew, it was lunch.

Ivan hid in a corner of the lunch room, because this way, he could see when his sister came in.

He glanced over at the teacher's table and saw Peter dragging Arthur away from it towards a table in the center of the room; Alfred and Matthieu were laughing, coaxing him over.

Arthur turned red from something Alfred said, and look! now he was yelling, and the american laughed even harder.

Ivan felt a pang of... something. it kinda hurt, but he forced it away. He wasn't gonna get hurt again.

"brother, may I join you?" Katyusha asked, Ivan nodded, unable to tear his gaze away from the four blonds. Katyusha smiled. "Is the sun forcing the scars to begin healing?" she asked.

"They may never heal, Katy." Ivan said. Then a cold aura surrounded him. He tore his gaze away from the half-brothers, and looked at the girl clutching his arm for dear life.

"Ivan... Lets get married..." She said in a demented voice, the one that seemed to freeze him solid.

Then something seemed to push the cold away. Ivan looked up and saw Peter dragging Alfred over to their table. "Natalia! I've something for you!" Pete said, once they reached their table.

"Go. Away." Natalia growled, clutching Ivan tighter; her eyes were glinting with malace.

Instead of following her words, like many people _would_ have done, he held out a large handful of green gummy bears. "I know that they're your favourite! So go ahead and take them!" Peter grinned, setting them down in front of her.

"Go. Away! I will only love Ivan!" She said, murder lacing her words.

"I know." Pete said, looking down. She had a glint of triumph in her blue eyes. Then Peter looked up; determination shone on his face. "But that won't stop me!" He said, smiling.

Alfred laughed, and Ivan thought that he could get used to that sound.

But Natalia glared at Peter.

"Leave me alone." She said simply.

"Okay!" The younger blond grinned, taking the older one's hand and skipping away.

And as Ivan watched Alfred's retreating back, he wondered why he felt like the sun was dissapearing again.

**TRANSLATIONS!**

**There are none this chapter.**

**AUTHOR NOTES!**

**What scars are Ivan hiding? Why does he hate Russia so much? Why is he in England; And how long has he been there? And what did Katyusha mean about the sun?**

**im still wondering those too. I'll put the Flashback To Ivan's Past up after the next few chapters. the next will be a list of Alfred's scheduals. Then after that... you'll have to wait and see.**


	6. Schedual

_**Okay... Im writing the next chapter, but i need a break, so here's the class scheduals. there are three of them, and they have class on saturdays. so here you go.**_

**Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays:**

**7:30- 8 AM: Homeroom**

**8- 9 AM: French**

**9- 10 AM: English**

**10 minute break**

**10:10- 11:10: History**

**11:10- 12:10: Art**

**30 minutes for lunch**

**12:40- 1:40: Math**

**1:40- 2:40: Geography**

**2:40- 3:10: Homeroom**

**Wednesdays, and Fridays:**

**7:30- 8 AM: Homeroom**

**8- 9 AM: French**

**9- 10 AM: English**

**10 minute break**

**10:10- 11:10: History**

**11:10- 12:10: Math**

**30 minutes for lunch**

**12:40- 1:40: Geography**

**1:40- 2:10: Homeroom**

**Saturdays****:**

**7:30-8: Homeroom**

**8- 8:30: Science**

**8:30- 9: Art**

**9- 9:30: Music**

**10 minute break**

**9:40- 10:10: Science**

**10:10- 10:40: French**

**10:40- 11:10: English**

**30 minues for lunch**

**11:40- 12:10: Homeroom**

_**So, there you are. I like how the school system works. I wish my school was this awesome! but it's not, because we're poor. so yeah... I think Tony comes in the chapter... so... yeah!**_


	7. I HAVE RETURNEDEDEDED!

**okay!...**

**No family issues this time. My computer's motherboard fried! Then the new one died, and the one after that exploded on me. Oh well... At least I got my newest amv out on YouTube. Look for tobiisobitouchiha on there, and watch them all. I have 4 (Five now, but not when I wrote it.), but apparently I have a talent... IDK, I don't think so personally...**

**ANYWAYZ!**

_**HONOR LIST!**_

_**1) sakerat. As always, you made my day!**_

_**2)kingdomheartsforevz. A) Awesome username. B) You made me laugh when I was drinking milk. you do the math.**_

_**3) Peirl. You still amuse me.**_

**You all get glow-in-the-dark cookies with sprinkles and skittles, smothered in caramel. Yes. All of my favorite things... Minus the stickers. I love stickers...**

**HETALIA HAS BEEN DISCLAIMED!**

**Here... have a chapter in Alfred's point of view. ONWARD CHAPTER SIX!**

It's been over 4 months since I came to England. I met a kid called Tony. He sits one row behind me and in the corner of the puts him out of the way. He has grey hair, reddish eyes, and pale skin. He kinda resembles Gilbert Beilschmidt. In a weird sort of way. He's also from the west coast in America! Woot! I've finally met another American on this damn island. I miss New York.

Anyway, we met in an awkward way. He had been running from a villain called Ramon, who hated his guts for some reason. I had been standing in a corridor off of the main hallway, and Tony bolted around the corner, and fell on me. To quiet my cry of surprise, he had crushed his lips against mine. Awkward, anyone?

Needless to say, I blew up at him. He was apologizing every time I stopped my rant to catch my breath. After totally going ape shit on him, I calmed down and introduced myself. We ended up skipping a bunch of classes and told each other about our lives.

I found out that he's from Seattle, Washington. He got banned from the Wal-Mart in East Bremerton for doing the things on the list of ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart. He was born with Blue-Baby Syndrome, and he hates chocolate and Robert Pattinson and all things Twilight.

He also has an awesome girlfriend back there, who's name is Ashley. She's blond, has blue eyes, is on the flag team, hates her gramma, likes emo rock music and is obsessed with Bam Marjera. She's also half German or something, so she has a nasty temper.

Tony hates sports, but will play them when he's bored. He hates math, science and social studies. He likes art, English, and enjoys making Francis' ears bleed by him butchering the french art of talking. His french is still better than mine. I slaughter the _English_ language. I seem to speak American just fine though.

After I started hanging out with him, I wasn't so lonely anymore. And it was through him that I met Im Yong Soo.

Yong Soo is from South Korea, and he lives with his older brother. But unlike me, he has since he was very small. He's about 5'5", has short dark hair and expressive brown eyes. He's obsessed with trying to get his brother's attention... by any means necessary. Most of which is entertaining.

"So... yeah..." I say walking home from school with them in tow.

"Do you have any video games?" Yong Soo asks.

I shake my head. "Not anymore. I used to have a bunch of the Kiku Honda Murder puzzle mystery games, but I can't have them until the will shows up for some reason." I explain.

"Ouch." Tony says. Yong Soo nods.

"I have some of mine." Yong Soo says a minute later. " And they're all translated. I even have some that are still unreleased."

"Oh my God, really?" I ask. " How'd you manage that? Are you a ninja?"

"No. Kiku is my cousin. I lived with him most of my life. He moved out about 4 years ago. He's 22 now. OH! And ninjas originated in Korea." He said.

I'm wowed by the info and Tony just rolls his eyes at the ninjas in Korea comment.

We watched some of Yong Soo's Korean soap operas when we got to my house. After about two hours, my brothers coming home and Arthur going out to get some pre-made food, the boorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yell, running to the door. It was between episodes, so I was good. And the only person who would annoy us at this hour is Francis, and he only wants to get into Artie's pants.

I open the door and it's not Francis. It's Ludwig.

"H-Hi, Mr. Beilschmidt... What are you doing here?" I ask. Now, don't get me wrong. I missed the guy like hell. He's the only tie that keeps me informed about legal matters back home.

"Is your brother at home?"

"Sure, which one?"

"Arthur."

"No. He went to get food that won't kill us upon ingestion."

Feliciano laughs. I hadn't noticed him before that moment.

"Ve~ Bambino seems to be doing better! I heard that you have a talent for drawing moter vehicles!" He said as I hugged him.

"How'd you know that?" I asked. I had only shown my drawings to my grouchy Italian art teacher, Lovino Vargas. He had been amazed at the talent, and he gave me tips to make them better.

"Lovi is my fratello. My older brother by 3 years. He doesn't like Ludwig much." Feliciano explained.

Well, that explains the similarities, like the weird hair curls and the borderline obsessive love of pasta.

"Can you tell Arthur to call me when he returns?" Ludwig asked. I can tell Yong Soo and Tony were watching.

"Will do, Mr. Beilschmidt." I say, saluting him. After a brief pause, "Is something wrong?"

"No. Just a few minor issues. Nothing I can't handle."

"Oh... Okay"

"And Maria sent this for you." He said, pulling out a light pink envelope addressed to me.

"SAH-WEET!" I yell grabbing it and jumping for joy. "The awesome girlfriend comes through once again!"

"Ich bin awesome!" I hear Gilbert yell from the road. I look past Ludwig and glare at him. He's leaning against the car.

"You're not my girlfriend are you?"

"Ew. Nein."

"Then shut up." i say. Yong Soo and Tony snicker from behind me."Ludwig chuckled and Feliciano giggled.

"Tschüs, Alfred." Ludwig said, turning to go.

"Arrivederci, Bambino!" Feliciano sang, leaving as well.

I close the door, and Tony confronts me.

"You gonna tell us who 'Maria' is?"

"Only the awesomest, smartest, most beautiful girl in the world! She's Mexican, and I had originally tried to win her over with Spanish."

"If your Spanish is as bad as your French, then I feel sorry for the girl." Yong Soo says.

"Yeah... She said basically the same thing. That she didn't know whether she should feel special or insulted."

The guys just started snickering.

I put the note in my pocket, and we return to the television set to finish our soaps. Who knows? Maybe they'll meet her someday.

**Author's note:**

**You all read the top, right? Okay. I'm amazed that I killed three computers consecutively.**

**And for those of you wondering, the class schedule is all made up. In my mind, that's how the school system works.**

**I have only been out of the country twice. Once to Mexico, which is all dry and**

**dusty and I don't like it very much, no offense to Mexicans.**

**And once to B.C. Canada. Which I loved by the way. I love Canada. I wanna live there. And in Switzerland, which is also on my places to live list.**

**I live near the coast in the Pacific Northwest. I haven't been to Europe, or Asia or South America. So I have no clue how things work elsewhere.**

**And British people reading this, please take no offense to the reference to your**

**cooking.**


	8. GODDAMMIT!

_**ATTENTION!**_

_**I am sorry about this, but the next chapter of How We Changed is being postponed.**_

**This is not due to technical difficulties. This is due to me being a forgetful maniac and I misplaced... set aside... OKAY! I LOST MY NOTEBOOK!**

**Forgive me, dont hate me, and I shall get the next chappy out ASAP.**

**It's my favorite chapter too! It has china in it!**

**Once again, im sorry. And please review. Any are welcome. It will give me motivation to get off my lazy butt and find the notebook faster... though im TOTALLY freaking out over losing the darn thing!**

**Thanks,**

**BakaRamenBowl**


	9. I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK!

**Hello Again!**

**First thing's first:**

_**HONOR LIST OF AWESOME!**_

_**1)hi. You reviewed, you get on the list.**_

_**2)The Fujoshi. As always. Like a clock... or Germany. Take your pick.**_

_**3)soggypotatoes. You made me laugh so hard I cried. Thank you.**_

_**4)SanguisRubeus. Thank you for enjoying this.**_

_**5)Pinapplecat. WASHINGTONIANS FTW!**_

**You all get glow in the dark cookies with sprinkles and skittles and... Stickers... And unicorns... And sparkles and bacon...**

**Okay. I found it! It was in my backpack. No wonder I lost it. So here's the next chapter.**

Maria said that she was gonna visit over summer break. I was ecstatic. I helped Arthur clean the house while he grumbled about another mouth to feed. I told him not to worry about it. She would die if she ate his cooking anyway. I got hit for that.

Anyway, now im at the airport waiting for her plane to arrive. Tony and Yong Soo are standing with me to try and keep me calm, while my brothers pretend they don't know who the hell I am.

"Is she really that awesome? Tell us how we're ever gonna find her in this mass of hoomin." Tony complained.

"Just look for the most beautiful girl in the room." I say, standing on a chair. I see her wave and I start jumping around again. "I found her!"

She managed to push her way through the crowd to me and hugged me really hard.

"Alfie! Oh my god I missed you so much!"She said, obviously holding back tears.

My arms wrap around her as I bury my face into her coconut scented hair.

"I missed you too Maria."I say, also trying not to cry. Then I stand up straight and shoe Maria to the rest of the group. "Maria, these are my brothers; Arthur, Matthew and Peter. And these are my friends; Tony and Yong Soo." I say, introducing them "Guys, this is my girlfriend Maria Sanchez."

They are all polite, then Maria's stomach growled loudly.

I laughed. "Come on. There's a great place nearby. And it's Chinese food, so it's guaranteed not to kill you."

Then it was her turn to laugh. Arthur glared and the others snickered.

We end up in front of The Jade Lotus, A cafe run by Yong Soo's brother.

"YES! Aniki's place!" He yelled, overjoyed. "He kicked me out today for some reason..." he looked sad for a second, then cheered up and entered, making sure to silence the bells in order to keep his presence unnoticed by a certain Chinese man.

Wang Yao was sitting with his back to us talking to a black haired man with brown eyes. I held back my snickers as Yong Soo signaled the other man to be quiet. Then Yong Soo snuck up right behind Yao and groped his chest yelling "Aniki's breasts belong to me!"

Yao replied with a very manly "AIYAA!" before grabbing the closest weapon (a plate) and smashing it against Yong Soo's face. He crumpled into a ball yelling what was probably profanities in Korean. Then he stood up and brushed it off with a simple "Love hurts like a bitch, don't it?"

He got knives thrown at him.

"Hello Yao. How are you?" I ask, distracting him from trying to beat Yong Soo with the Wok o' Justice.

"Who let you back in here?" He asked Yong Soo. Then he looked at me. "Why did you let him back in here?" He asked accusingly.

"Your food won"t kill us as soon as it reaches our lips?" I suggest. Repeat from the last innuendo of Arthur's cooking.

"Yong Soo... Behave please?" Yao said, walking to the kitchen.

"Wow, Yong Soo... I didn't think it was possible for you to get any more annoying." The new man said.

"You were wrong." Tony said, dead serious.

"Alfred, Tony, Maria, Arthur, Matthew, Peter, this is my cousin, Honda Kiku." Yong Soo said

"He's cool. I like him." Tony said. "Even if he is a bit of an asshole." He mumbled.

"He can be a jerk sometimes. But most of the time, he's pretty cool."

"Yong Soo..." Yao said in a warning tone from the kitchen.

"Yes Aniki?"

"Be nice."

"Anything for you, Aniki." He said before sneaking to the kitchen.

"We would like the meat dumplings!" I call to the chef.

"Alrigh—AAAIIIYYAAaa! GET OUT ARU!" There was a crash "OW! But your breasts belong to me, Da Ze..." "OUT!" BANG "But love originated in Korea!" another crash and a poof-y sound followed by coughing and "NOW ARU!"

"Fine..." Yong Soo whined, walking out of the kitchen covered in flour and bruises. "Oh... and Alfred..."

"Dumplings originated in Korea. We know..." The group, minus Maria, said for him.

The Korean slumped over to the table and sat down next to me. "i can't believe he kicked me out of the kitchen." He moped.

"I can." I said.

"Aww, but Alfred, watching Yong Soo grope an older man is hilarious."

"Thanks Yong Soo. You've given Tony an idea."

"You're welcome."

Finally Yao brings out our food.

"Here you are, aru." He said, smacking Yong Soo's hand away.

"Owie..." Yong Soo said, rubbing the mark away.

After spending several fun filled hours at the restaurant, we had to leave. Yong Soo lived with Yao above the cafe, and Tony lived two blocks away from there. So it was just me my girlfriend and my brothers walking home.

Ramon intercepted us and stole Maria, who turned out to be his cousin. GREAT...

Oh well. We still have the rest of the summer. But for some reason...

I kinda wanna spend it with Ivan.


	10. woot! its 4 am, so you better enjoy!

**HEY IM BACK! did you miss me?**

_**HONOR LIST!**_

_**1)Voodka. Thank you for the encouragement!**_

_**2)Perfect1up. Yeah... im not that fond of Maria either... I just needed a bad guy.**_

_**3)Shiko-Chan123. You got on the list... Happy day? I hope so.**_

_**4)soggypotatoes. Thank you for making me laugh again. My backpack is a gateway to Narnia, I swear.**_

**You all get the cookies … and... stuff... from the last chapter, plus tickets to Narnia with Arthur as your tour guide. **

**Enjoy!**

**The long awaited Flashback to Ivan's past.**

_(I hated writing this chapter so please bear with me if it's not as good as the rest.)_

A little boy sat in a corner with his older sister. She was about 8 and he was about 3. They were pressed together, trying to become invisible. They were waiting for the midwife to come out of the next room and tell them if their beloved mom was alright.

"K-Katy?" He whispered, as to not alert the man pacing in front of the door to the next room. He wasn't a very large man, but he seemed to fill the room with a dangerous aura. And to the children, he seemed to be a mountain in their way to their mother.

"Yes Vanya?" She asked quietly.

"Will mommy and the baby be okay?"

"Yes Vanya. Mommy wont let anything happen to them. Mommy's strong." She said.

"I'll protect mommy and you and the baby. I promise." He said, hugging his elder sister.

OOO

Ivan came home from school to yelling and Natalia shrieking. He ran to the kitchen and Natalia ran to him, while their mother stood between them and their father. They continued yelling and Ivan hugged Natalia. Then their mom looked at them and gave them a look that said 'run and don't come back until Katy's out of school.'

And that's what they did.

OOO

The siblings watched as their mother's casket was getting lowered into the ground. The girls were sobbing their hearts out, while Ivan couldn't even let one fall. The day their father killed her was his birthday. He was seven.

They were living with their aunt, Anechka, and her beau, Anatolii. They were worse than their father on his worst days, and Ivan always felt like he was one big bruise. He never let the adults lay so much as a finger on his sisters while he was conscious. Which was only about half the time.

He was going to at least protect his sisters; since he couldn't protect their mom.

OOO

It was Ivan's 10th birthday. He was ill, so a doctor came to look at him. He wasn't going to die, but the doctor told him that he shouldn't have hit his head so often. Ivan's once beautiful blue eyes were now a lavender-ish purple.

OOO

Ivan's 12th birthday. As soon as he got home from school, the adults brought their fists down upon him, like always. He had come home late, and his sisters were already hiding.

He was tired of this. Tired of get beaten for every little thing. Tired of letting them. Tired of being to weak to stop them.

He grabbed the nearest thing he could swing, which was an old rusty tap, and swung it at the closest living thing. It connected with Anechka's stomach, knocking her over and causing her to lose her breath. Then he swung it at the man and hit him in the face. He heard a slight crunch as the pipe broke the guy's nose. As his aunt stood up, he brought the pipe down on her shoulder, and he felt the bones break through the pipe. He the brought the pipe back to the side of Anatolii's head. Both of the adults were unconscious, and the girls were drawn out of their hiding place due to the noise... or lack there of.

Once it processed, Katyusha got them some warm clothes, food, and a lot of money that she had been hiding since she was six, and packed it up. Then she dragged her siblings to the nearest train station and put the three of them on a train heading west.

After a while, Katy looked over at Ivan, who had given his seat up for an old woman, who just sat there knitting ans saying how he was such a good boy.

"Vanya? Are you alright on the floor?" She asked.

He nodded, his mind on other things. "Katy? Where are we going?"

"As far west as we can get. We'll start a new life, and we'll never go back." She said, as her hands absentmindedly smoothed the hair of their nine year old little sister while the little one used her as a pillow.

"What if they follow us? Can I bash their faces in again?" He asked the last part with a cruel smile gracing his features, his voice, eyes and heart cold.

"Vanya!" Katy exclaimed softly, eyes wide at the cruelty he just suggested. "No. They won't find us. I won't let them. Besides. We got a head start to a destination they wont know about." She said. "Now get some sleep. God knows we'll need it."

OOO

A year and several jobs later they got to England and rented a small one room apartment. They were running low on money, and they had nowhere else to go.

Nightmares plagued the Braginski children; depriving them of sleep and keeping them on edge, so that the couldn't relax.

They were safe, but they couldn't move on.

After a while, Ivan had a horrible reputation among his peers, Natalia had somehow convinced herself that she was in love with her brother, and Katy was working all day, and trying to get away from her stalkers at night.

One night, after they had been sleeping for a while, Ivan woke up with a start. His actions caused Katy to wake up too.

"Vanya? What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"Russia." He said softly. The mention of the place woke her up.

"My scars hurt when I think about it." He finished, shaking slightly.

His hand moved up his arm and rubbed the silvery scars on his neck. Just about every part of his body had at least one scar. But there were many more scars that weren't physical. Mentally and emotionally, Ivan thought he would never mend. Katy knew this and knew that she wasn't able to help.

"Vanya... Our lives are very dark. Our scars keep us shrouded in that darkness... And there is only one thing that will heal and save us." She said, hugging her brother gently.

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

"Ourсолнечный свет. Our sunshine."

"What?" He asked, but it was too late, she was already almost asleep.

"You'll know when you find it, Vanya. Trust me... you'll know" She drifted off, leaving a very confused, very awake Ivan to ponder her words. He didn't like it when Katyusha went all cryptic like that.

O-O-O

Alfred F. Jones entered the classroom. He looked slightly broken. His first introduction, he almost cried. Ivan had wanted to comfort him.

Alfred got pulled over to his lunch table that first day. Ivan wanted him to stay, more than anything in the world.

He watched Alfred laugh with Tony and Yong Soo. He wished he was the one making him laugh.

Alfred hugged Matthew. He wished he was the one in his arms instead.

The first time Alfred was absent from school. He felt alone and lost and cold. He missed him and wanted him to come back.

_-OOO

I Wake up with a start and look at the clock. It was Too-Fucking-Early O' clock in the morning. Katy is waking up from my sudden movements as I shudder softly at the earlier memories, then grin hugely at the ending ones.

" Huh? Vanya? What is it?" She asks groggily.

"Katy! I think I've found it! I've found him!" I say softly, albeit excitedly.

"Found who? What?" She asks.

"My sunshine!"

**So yeah... the only part about that chapter that I liked was the end. **

**I hate writing abuse scenes, so I skipped a lot of details.**

**I hope I haven't let you down, or ruined your day with my horrible chapter.**

**Review, and I'll make Latvia give you a huge hug!**

**Enjoy!**

**BakaRamenBowl**


	11. Dont try to hug moving cars

**So... everyone read the last chapter? Right?**

_**HONOR LIST!**_

_**1) The Fujoshi. Yes yes I agree he is.**_

_**2) Voodka. There will be more RusAme. This chapter proves there is something. I promise.**_

**You all get hugs from Latvia!**

**Latvia: N-n-no! I-I don't wanna!**

**BakaRamenBowl: Too bad. I promised them a hug from you. Now hug the reviewers, or ill make you hug Ivan.**

**Latvia: I-I'll take my ch-chances w-wi-with Ivan!**

**BakaRamenBowl: O^O Did you just say...? Why?**

**Latvia: {clings to it (BakaRamenBowl)} That one bites... O^o" [points to random reader/reviewer]**

**BakaRamenBowl: o3o... okay. Ill take your word for that...**

**I hated the last chapter... I was depressed for a week after writing it. Personal reasons...**

**anyway. This is another of my favorite chapters, I hope you all enjoy.**

_...or the possessions of Russians._

School started and Maria is gonna spend the majority of he first semester with us.

And of course me and Matt end up waking up late, and have to run to school. At the crosswalk the signal told us to go, so we did.

-This is a line. It likes cookies-

Matthew came into class half carrying half helping a very dazed and beat up Alfred.

"What happened?" Mr. Kirkland asked, shocked at Alfred's appearance.

Alfred looked as though he scraped half his face on a brick wall, and the other side had cuts and bruises.

Alfred concentrated really hard just to stutter out "I... Th-think I g-got hit by a...a car..."

I thought I would die as those words left his lips. My heart froze and slammed down to the toes of my left foot. My mind went blank as I looked at him with wide eyes. Matthew had to help Alfred to the nurse. And though I knew it was childish, I felt like telling him to let me help my Alfred.

Half an hour later, my Alfred was back, sitting in his seat like he was supposed to, though his head was down. The new girl, Juanda or some goddamn Mexican thing like that kissed him and told him how relived she was that he was okay.

I was going to kill her. Not nicely, like I wanted to do with Ramon, who had been messing with Alfred from day one. I was going to slowly rip her organs out and feed them to her, only barely keeping her alive so I could rip her nails out and stick her bloody hands and feet into a tank full of piranhas, and then let a shark have her. Oh... she was going to die.

Then she kept touching him. I couldn't pay attention, I was killing her in my mind so often. Every touch between them, a new way for her to cease to exist.

I asked Tony about her, and he nervously told me what he knew.

The whore was going out with my Alfred.

Now I called her a whore for a reason. I saw her fucking around with no less than five boys-that weren't Alfred- In the course of the entire lunch period.

It made me queasy at the thought of him doing... _that_... with her.

Anyway, as I glance at him, his gaze meets mine. His eyes have a slightly dazed look to them, though better than he looked before. I must have had an uneasy look on my face because he gave me a 'cheer up' smile.

-this is a line. It likes tacos.-

Ivan seemed to take comfort from my smile, because all his weird aura tentacles disappeared and he smiled back. The smile reached his eyes for once and was nothing like the cold cruel smiles he usually gives. I don't think I've ever seen him look like that.

I don't know why, maybe I got hit harder than I thought, but I felt my cheeks heat up.

He seemed amused by my expression, and he smiled wider.

I looked away, unable to keep my blush from my face. I could feel him looking at me, and I could feel my ears heat up.

GOD! Why is he suddenly getting to me? I mean, he's the villain and I'm the hero! Heroes don't fall for the villains! NOW WHY AM I THINKING I'M FALLING FOR HIM? I am _**NOT**_ gay! And even if I were, which I'm not, I wouldn't like a guy like Ivan Braginski!

…...So what if he's fascinating? Does he know that his smile is pretty? O GOD I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!

He passes a note to me and I open it and frown.

Я тебя люблю

I wrote down my reply: _WHAT? Don't write in russian!_

_Sorry; I've upset you now, __да__?_

_Nah, I just dont want to add confusion to my list of post traumatic experiences._

_Understandable. Would you like to hang out with me after school?_

Wait... What? I barely knew the guy! Why would I go on a date wi- ITS NOT A DATE!

_Sure why not?_

_Okay. Meet me on the front lawn after school; I'll be waiting._

I cant wait till after school. I want to know more about him... I want to... no...I'm acting like a school girl over her first crush! How lame is that? I have a girlfriend! An awesome loyal girlfriend who looks like she should be a model! And she speaks Spanish! The sexiest of all foreign languages!

As I settle my thoughts, I give in and let that one persistent thought cross my mind. The damn thought that I had been pushing to the back of my mind the entire time I've attended school in England...

_I want to love him..._

it was a brother to another thought I had treated the same...

_And I want him to love me in return..._

**OKAY!**

**This was the cheezy chapter. I hopethe others arent as cheezy.**

**Anyway, Latvia gave all your hugs to Ivan and suffered the impending KOL storm.**

**Sigh.**

**All because one of you bites.**

**Sorry to any mexicans who may take offence. I try not to make people hate me or my story,**

**Im basing Maria off of a mexican girl I knew who was dating the guy I liked, who was also my best friend. Im basing ivan off of me for this chapter.**

**And the bit about alfred getting hit by a car is based off of another one of my friends. she really showed up to school like that. **

**You all get wombats. I stole them from wherever they're from.**

**So there.**

**^3^**


	12. review moar plz?

**I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE!**

**I've only been getting three at a time lately...**

**'Tis a sad panda.**

_**HONOR LIST!**_

_**soggypotatoes. Fine. Ill keep your damn wombat. Theyre freaking creepy looking!**_

_**The Fujoshi. We ALL need a little more sleep.**_

**This chapter is for you guys. I hope you enjoy.**

-This is a taco eating line that is married to soggypotatoes. I hope they are happy.-

After school I go and meet Ivan. I was still slightly dazed when I got to him, and I promptly tripped. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to meet the ground personally, but instead, I felt two strong arms catch me.

"OOH! I see why you're ditching us today!" Tony yells

"Does Maria know you have a boyfriend?" Yong Soo joins in.

"ahhaha. I forgot how to laugh." I grumble.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asks.

"Sure." I say flipping the bird at my friends when the make an 'aww' sound.

_Aaaand_ that's when I realized that I was still in his arms. I blushed and pushed him away. He smiled at my reaction, and that only made me blush more.

"S- so, where are we going?" I stutter. I wanted back into those arms as soon as possible. And I mentally bash my face in for thinking that.

"There's a coffee shop nearby. You like coffee, да?" He said, turning and walking away, making me have to catch up.

"You like coffee?" I ask, looking at his face. He seemed so much more relaxed. He even had a small calm smile on his face. I like him better like this.

"Да, actually, I do." He said.

"What does 'dah' mean?" I ask.

"'Да' means yes, I suppose." He said, looking at me.

"then what does this mean?" I ask, pulling out the note from earlier.

"'Ya tebya lyu blu'." he said.

"What does it mean?" I ask.

"Nothing special."

I groan. He's being difficult on purpose!

That's when the rain started. Like a wall of water from above. I HATE ENGLISH WEATHER!

I look up at the sky and stop walking. I give it a '_really?_' look.

"WHY?" I yell.

I heard Ivan jump, then felt him looking at me.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" The rain fell harder. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I wave my hands around to prove my point.

"I take it that you don't like the rain much?"

"No. I don't. It's all wet and gross and cold and wet." I pout. It was a manly pout. Not all girly like other people's pouts. It's all manly and adult like. So ha. The hero wins again.

-This is a line commissioned by the flying mint bunny.-

I held back a laugh at how cute Alfred looked. His arms folded in front of his chest, face down, lip sticking out slightly. His eyebrows scrunched together and his blue eyes looked at me accusingly through long, thick, blond eyelashes; as though I was the reason it started raining. There were drops of water on his glasses and his hair was dripping wet, much like the rest if him.

I had more protection, considering how I never left home without my trench coat and scarf.

"The coffee shop's close, come on." I say, grabbing his hand and dragging him off.

Shortly afterward, we reached our destination. Katyusha was a greeter today. She finally left the other restaurant.

" Oh! Hello Vanya! Hello Alfred! What are you doing here?" she asks, pulling me into a hug.

"We want coffee." I reply.

"Oh, of course. Is it your day off, Vanya?" She asked.

"I'm here, aren't I, Katy?" I ask, good naturedly.

"Yes. Ill get your orders. Please take a seat." she said, running off.

We sit by the window, and Alfred stares off, looking melancholy.

-France and this line are friends... with benefits...-

"Hey, Ivan?" I ask after Katyusha gave us our coffees. "Do you think I would accept their deaths better if it had been raining that day?"

"Who's death?"

"My parents."

I heard a sharp intake of breath and I looked at Ivan. He looked shocked. I wanted to cry, just by bringing them up, but I couldn't keep them back when I saw his face. He looked as though he was too broken to fix. I feel his hand grab mine for the somethingth time that day.

"No. Even if the weather fit the occasion, it wouldn't help. You lost something that you will never get back that day. Nothing will make their deaths any better. Time will help heal, but it won't make you forget." He said

"And you have friends to lean on for support. And family. And if you think about it, I suppose that event was lucky. I mean, look at everything you've done without them. Look at all you've accomplished and all the people you've met. You must have been born with an insane amount of luck, because I could only dream of having a life like yours."

it may have been the cheesiest thing I've ever heard, but it made sense.

And then he told me about his past.

After he was done, I looked up from staring at my coffee.

"You know... You're pretty lucky too." I say.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, almost defensively.

"You met me."

It took a second to sink in before he gave me the most beautiful grin I've ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back.

**HELLO!**

**It's been a while.**

**I wanted to see if I got any more reviews before I got too anxious and posted anyway.**

**(I didn't.)**

**I want at least 4 reviews before I post again.**

**That's only asking for one more than what I got last time.**

**That's not that hard is it people!**

**Sorry if I seem rude. **

**I feed off praise.**

**And nobody sends praise.**

**Sad day. **


	13. DONT KEEL MEEE

**My readers, this is a notice that you may have to wait a few more days for the chapter.**

**My stepfather uses the computer all day for work, and i am using the computers at school to type this story chapter.**

**I hope you will forgive me. i know how it is to wait for chapters to come out, and i hate having to post-pone the chapter again.**

**I'm giving Micro-nations to those who review. first come first serve.**

**thankies.**

**BakaRamenBowl**


	14. And i bid you farewell

**OKAY!**

**Hey again.**

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**Enjoy.**

-This is a line. Call her Suzerain.-

Summer. I love this time of year. I get dates with cute girls. And they enjoy their time with me. And I like them. But they only like to go out once... then I'm invisible to them, which SUCKS majorly.

Marie, a girl from Belgium, is my date today. We agreed to meet at an amusement park, which is where I head off to.

-Maria fucking SUCKS BALLS!-

I text Yong Soo, and Tony. I need to tell somebody. Arthur went somewhere (against his will) with Francis, Matthew is out with some chick, and Peter was hanging out with a boy from his class.

I didn't get a reply from either of them, then I remembered that Tony went home for the summer, and wouldn't be back till next school year, and Yong Soo was grounded from his phone.

So I called the only other person I could think of.

"Ало?" The voice asked.

"Ivan?"

"Alfred? What's wrong?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Maria was cheating on me. I broke up with her. Come over and cheer me up."

"Where do you live? I'll be there as soon as I can."

I gave him my address, and curled up on the couch. About half an hour later, there's a knock on the door. I slowly get up and open it. Ivan is out of breath, and he looks worried.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Любовь. I missed the turn three times."

I smiled a little at that. Who knew Ivan could make such an error?

"what is ' Любовь'?"

"nothing important..."

"Ivan?"

"What? It's not relevant to the issue at hand."

I remembered the issue, and started crying.

Ivan came in and closed the door behind him before hugging me and humming a Russian tune. It calmed me down a lot.

-Matthew needs love!-

Marie ditched me. She had brought a friend, who stayed, and ditched me for some other guy.

"Hey, Matthew?" The red eyed German asked.

"Yes Gilbert?"

"Lets go to the Ferris wheel."

"Okay."

We get on the ride, and HE STARTS TO FUCKING ROCK THE BENCH!

I hate him right now. This is one of those old Ferris wheels with the bench seats and the little metal bar that is the only thing that keeps you from certain DEATH.

"GILBERT! STOP!" I shriek in a manly voice, hugging him.

"Give me a kiss."

"WHAT?"

"Kiss me. I'll stop."

"NO! STOP ANYWAY!"

"No kiss, no stop."

I decide that I love life, so I kiss him softly on the lips. He stops the swinging. After a while, he starts the rocking again.

"GILBERT!"

"I want a better kiss this time."

"GILBERT!"

"Kiss."

"FINE!"

I kiss him. It's more prolonged than the last one, and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. I let out a muffled squeak in surprise when he licked my lower lip. Then he pulled away.

I look at him with an embarrassed look on my face.

"Aww... Did the Canadian get a boner?" He asked, giving me his trademark smirk. "My awesomeness turned you on, ja?"

I turned really red. "I hate you right now, Gilbert Beillschmidt."

"Ja, ja. I get that a lot. But right now, you want me more than anything, Ja?"

I look away with a mumbled "Yes."

-don't judge my smut. I'm an ametuer.-

How I ended up kissing Ivan, I don't know. All I know is right now, his skin feels really good. Our clothes are on the floor, and Ivan is on top of me in his boxers. He pulls my pants off, and raises an eyebrow at my boxers.

"Captain Planet?"

"Yes. Don't judge me." I say, pulling his face back to mine for another heavy make-out session.

His hands travel over my body, and rest on my hips. His lips move from mine to my collarbone, and from there to my chest. I whimpered as his kisses trailed down to the waistband of my awesome Captain Planet boxers. Soon they join the rest of our clothes on the living room floor.

I moan softly as I feel a tongue lick the end of my length, the cry out as the whole thing was practically swallowed by Ivan. I tried to buck into his mouth, forgot about his hands on my hips, holding me down, and groaned in mild frustration.

It didn't take long for me to reach my climax. I wanted to cry in embarrassment at the fact that I came in his mouth. But he seemed to enjoy it, though he let some of it out onto his hand.

He leaned forward and kissed me deeply. Then I felt something pressing against my entrance. I jumped in mild surprise, then realized what he was using my cum for. I felt my face burn as his lips went to my neck again, and his finger entered me. It kinda hurt at first, but I soon got used to it. Then Ivan added a second finger, and I gasped softly. It was slightly uncomfortable, and kinda more painful than the last one.

Then he pushed a third finger in me. I whimpered at the pain.

"Are you okay, Любовь? Should I stop?" Ivan asked.

I shook my head in protest. If he stopped now, I would get awkward around him, and I don't want to avoid him.

"Just... try to relax. That should help, Любовь."

I nod and force myself to relax. After a few minutes, I'm pushing down to meet his fingers and he moves them in and out of me. I whine as he removes them, then he's on top of me. I feel something lager than his fingers at my newly stretched entrance, and I blush heavily.

"are you ready?" Ivan whispered in my ear, voice husky with lust.

"Да." I moan.

He pushed inside of me quickly, and I screamed at the sudden pain; it burned. Ivan held still, holding me close to him, kissing my tears away, trying to calm me down enough to get my thoughts into place.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No... I- I'm fine..." I pant. "Just... move..."

"я тебя люблю."

I saw white once the pain turned into pleasure. All thoughts flew away, as well as any processing of memories.

-This is France's friend again. She says HELLEW!-

I wake up with my head on Gilbert's chest. I don't know exactly where we are, but I know we didn't leave town. I feel him shift, and the next thing I know, his arms are around me, and he buried his face in my hair. I look up at him.

"Guten morgan, Matthew."

"Wait, morning?"

"Nein. Not morning. Evening. When is your brother expecting you home?"

"10-ish?" I say. "At least, I think that was the agreement."

"Then I'd best be getting you home then. It's almost 9:00."

"Okay... Hey... Do you want to go out again sometime?"

"Anytime. I'm almost always free." He said, giving me his cellphone number.

We quickly dress, and get into his car and drive off.

-this goes back to the main pairing.-

The front door opens and Arthur announces his arrival. I sit upright suddenly and look at Ivan. He's fully clothed. I look at myself. I'm fully clothed. I look and Ivan quizzically. Then I understood. He made sure we were decent for when my brothers came home. I leaned on him again.

"Alfred?" Arthur said, coming into the living room. " Oh... Hello... Should I leave you two alone?"

"Nah. He's just warm." I say, looking at the..._ My_ Russian. That is the moment I realized that I honestly didn't care about Maria. "On second thought... Maybe for a few minutes?" I look at my older brother. He nods and leaves the room.

I turn to Ivan. "я тебя люблю, Ivan." I say.

He turns red. "What do you mean by that? You don't even know what it means."

" It must be important if I'm the only person you say it to."

"But you don't randomly blurt out things like that, Alfred!" He said.

"And why not, Ivan?"

"Because it means 'I love you'!"

I turn red, but keep looking him in the eye.

"Th-then I mean it."

"Что?"

"I love you, Ivan Braginski."

He looks at me with wide eyes, and a flustered expression.

"So... Do you feel the same?" I ask, suddenly getting nervous. What if he didn't love me? What if I was just fooling myself?

Then he pulls me into a kiss. After a moment he pulls away ever so slightly, so that his lips a just barely dancing on mine.

"Я люблю тебя, Альфред Ф. Джонс." He whispers lovingly.

That is when I decided that Russian was the sexiest language in the world.

_**Конец **_

_**That's the ending chapter. I have officially run out of ideas to keep the story going. I'm going to post an epilogue in a few days.**_

_**Who knows... **_

_**Maybe i'll write the other brother's romances.**_

_**Tell me if you want to read them, cause im not gonna write something that nobody will read.**_

_**That just makes me sad.**_

_**You all get micronations. You can fight over them all you want. I don't care.**_

_**I love you all! Thanks for reading! It was fun!**_

_**Enjoy and have a good day.**_

_**Farewell for now,**_

_**BakaRamenBowl.**_


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue.

**Hey peoplez! this is the very last chapter of**** How We Changed****. Thanks to those who urged me to continue and waited patiently when my computers hated me!**

**And soggypotatoes, Good luck with your marriage to the taco eating line.**

_~ July fourth. It was my 18th birthday party, and i was currently glaring at my boyfriend, who was grinning at me. _

_"What do you mean?" I ask him._

_"Do you want to be called '__щенок__' or '__подсолнечник__'?" (puppy or sunflower?)He asked, smiling as my glare deepened._

_"Stop talking Russian at me!" I yell, flailing a little. Tony and Yong Soo laugh at my obvious irritation. "WHAT?" I yell at them, throwing the throw pillows at them. they blocked them and laughed. i growled, then turned back to my boyfriend and was about to yell at him. _

_Instead his lips crashed into mine. that always effectively derails my train of thought._

_"OOOOoooooOOH! Allie and Ivan, sitting in a tree..." Tony sang. Ivan pulled away from me and chuckled at my friends' antics._

_The Arthur came into the room. He had been talking to Mr. Beilschmidt on the phone in the other room, and now he looked like he was going to cry. or like he got punched in the stomach._

_"Artie? What's wrong?" I asked._

_He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Alfred... Go pack your bags."_

_"What? Why?" I asked, eyes widening._

_"You're leaving." his voice shook._

_"What do you mean, he's leaving?" Ivan asked._

_"Everything has been settled in America. Ludwig is going to take you back home, Alfred."_

_I froze. I'm going to be going back to America? Today? What? NO!_

_"B-but..." I can't even say anything around the lump in my throat. I'm so going to cry._

_"Ludwig will be here within the hour." Arthur said. I nodded and walked up the stairs to my room. I didn't realize that Ivan followed me. _

_He sat on my bed and watched as I slowly moved about my room and packed everything up. When I finished I sat near him, and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close._

_"__Я люблю тебя.__ You know that, right?"(i love you) I say._

_"__Я тоже тебя люблю__. S-so now what?" (i love you too) He asked, voice cracking slightly._

_"I," I stop. This isn't going to hurt just him, this will hurt me too. "I guess th-this has t-to end..." Tears stared to fall down my face._

_"What has to end?" He asked, i could hear the fear in his voice._

_"Us." I sob. "L-long distance re-relationships don't-don't w-work." I couldn't look at him, but I could hear and feel him sob. I don't know how long we sat there crying, but when Arthur called up the stairs, i didn't care about how i looked. I picked up my bags and went downstairs, Ivan followed me. Ludwig was standing by the door, immaculate looking as always._

_"Are you ready, Mr. Jones?" He asked. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. Gilbert and Feliciano were standing next to him. Gilbert took my bags, and Feliciano grabbed my hand and was going to walk me to the car. Ivan stopped me._

_I looked up at him slowly, trying not to cry again._

_"__Один последний поцелуй. Это все, что я прошу.__"(one last kiss. that's all i ask) He asked, tears filling up his amethyst eyes. I don't understand his words, but i thought i knew what he was asking. I grabbed his scarf, and pulled him into one last kiss. it was short, but i knew i would miss it._

_After that i went back to America. Suddenly, it wasn't home anymore.~_

I look at the surprisingly beautiful weather outside my limo. This would be my first time back to Britain since I left, 4 years ago. I sent anonymous letters to everyone i knew to meet at a specific park. I got the idea from Matt, who was the only one i kept in contact with after i left. I hope they all got them.

I am scared about how Ivan will react. I want to see him so badly. I never got in another relationship after him. Nobody could compare. And I, being the head of a huge video game company, was too wrapped up in work to bother. at least that's what i keep telling myself. The truth is that i am still as madly in love with him as i had been back then.

Apparently, Peter started dating Raivis, a boy who was in his class. Matt totally fell in love with Gilbert, which totally wierds me out, seeing as i still cant get over his red eyes. THEY'RE FUCKING CREEPY! DON'T FUCKING JUDGE ME! And Arthur and Francis are totally going at it like rabbits every chance they get. I lol-ed at that letter. Apparently i was the only one who noticed that in high school.

Katyusha married a librarian named Eduard. Natalia is still trying to get my Russian to marry her. Yong Soo is still trying to get Yao to love him back. Tony married his girlfriend, Ashley, and they moved to England. And Toris is trying to get Natalia to go out with him. Kiku works for my company, and is currently dating a Greek guy named Heracles.

I feel kind of creepy and stalkerish while i sit in my limo watching the park to see when they show up. When they do i get out and walk over to them.

"HEY! I'm looking for a person who sent me a letter? They told me to come here." I say, holding out an extra letter to Arthur. He took it and looked at it. My letter was different than theirs. Theirs just told them to be here at noon on july fourth. Mine said Guess who.

I took off my sunglasses as he read the two words on the paper. he looked back to me and gasped, then grinned.

"Alfred!" He said happily. The others were looking as me, and at my name, seemed to recognize me also.

"Hey, Bro! It's been a while." I say, hugging him. He hugs back.

"Yes it has. Exactly four years now, correct?"

"Yeah. I'm 22 now, so i guess that's right."

As i caught up with everyone, i couldn't help but notice Ivan standing away from the group. I was in the middle of a conversation with Yong Soo, discussing which would be better, a zombie ninja game, or a giant pasta monster game, when Ivan started leaving.

"I-" I noticed him walking away. "hold onto that thought Yong Soo." I said, before running after Ivan.

"H-Hey... Damn you walk fast... Fucking long legs..." I pant, once i catch up to him.

"oh... Privyet... sorry." He said. He sounded like he was forcing himself to stay detached from me.

"Ivan... I love you." I say looking him in the eyes. He shook his head.

"Nyet. You wouldn't have ended it if you did." He said.

"Are you saying that to hurt me and make me give up, or are you trying to convince yourself that you don't care for me any more? Because i tried that same thing, and it never worked. I broke up with you because i wouldn't have been able to improve my life with out you with you." I say. "God i just confused myself. if you understood anything i just said please explain it to me?"

"I understood fine. You couldn't be with me if you wanted a better life."

"NO! I needed to grow up! Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean that i got over you! I haven't so much as kissed someone, let alone had a relationship with someone, after you!" I yell. I needed him when i was a teenager. And i need him now. But how can i prove it to him?

"how am i supposed to beli-"

"_'__подсолнечник__'._" I say abruptly interrupting him.

"What?"

"That's what i was going to say._'__подсолнечник__'_. I never got the chance to tell you." I look away from his beautiful violet eyes. "I was a stupid kid. I thought i was going home. I thought i would be happy and complete back in America. but i wasn't.

"I'm nothing without my Vanya. I'm only home when you're right here with me. You mean the world to me. I love you. I always have." I say. I look back at the Russian, and he's looking at me with a grin that put the sun to shame. There were tears filling his eyes, and he was slightly blushing.

"You Идиот." _(idiot)_ He says, a tear falling down his face. he then stepped forward and hugged me. "I love you. So much."

I grinned. "Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста?" _(kiss me, please?)_ I say, looking up at the taller man.

"Да." He then leaned down and captures my lips with his. I sigh softly in contentment.

I'm not leaving again. I'm home for the first time.

**And there you have it! the end of How We Changed.**

**I came out cheesier than it was in my head.**

**Sorry to make you wait so long.**

**I had other stories to write, read, and freak out over, seeing as the deadline for one of them is today.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Okay. im good.**

**Enjoy!**

**And farewell,**

**BakaRamenBowl.**


	16. HUGE ASS NOTIFICATION

**Hey everyone, **

**I was just rereading this, and I've decided to rewrite it.**

**you know, make it flow better, scratch out and continuity errors, fix spelling and puntuation, etc.**

**anyways, I hope you enjoy it. it shall be retitled as ****_We Change With Time._**

**__****thank you for all of your wonderful support. **

**BakaRamenBowl. :)**

**P. S. How We Changed will NOT be removed. it shall remain on this site.**


End file.
